This disclosure relates to accessing and/or activating objects on a device.
A graphical user interface allows a large number of graphical objects or items to be displayed on a display screen at the same time. Leading personal computer operating systems, such as Apple Mac OS® (available from Apple Computers, Inc. of Cupertino, Calif.), provide user interfaces in which a number of graphical representations of system objects, such as windows, visualization objects representative of files, widgets, hyperlinks, peripherals, applications, and other representations of system objects can be displayed according to the interactions of the user. Taskbars, menus, virtual buttons, a mouse, a keyboard, and other user interface elements provide mechanisms for accessing and/or activating the system objects corresponding to the displayed representations.
The graphical objects and access to the corresponding system objects and related functions, however, should be presented in a manner that facilitates an intuitive user experience. The use of metaphors that represent concrete, familiar ideas facilitates such an intuitive user experience. For example, the metaphor of file folders can be used for storing documents; the metaphor of a file cabinet can be used for storing information on a hard disk; and the metaphor of the desktop can be used for an operating system interface.
As the capabilities of processing devices progress, however, so to do the demands on the graphical user interface to convey information to the users in an intuitive manner.